Huguesville Cattlemens' Association
The Huguesville Cattlemens' Association (French, Association De Vachers De Huguesville or AVH) is a multi-faceted political, economic, and community organization based in the city of Huguesville in the Royal Republic of Displaced Calvinists. It was founded by rancher Henri Gros-Vente. Origins Beginning as a simple monthly meeting of the local cattle ranchers in Huguesville and the surrounding District, the organization has evolved into a national political party. Its primary political goals are the preservation of Democracy and the protection of agricultural industries in Displaced Calvinists. Its secondary goals are to act as a sort of chamber of commerce and ruling political party for the city of Huguesville and the Huguesville District. Revolt and the December Reorganization Early in the life of Displaced Calvinists, the Huguesville Cattlemens' Association led a revolt against the central government, demanding a more balanced system of political representation across the nation. The Cattleman's Rebellion of November 19 began as an armed revolt across the Huguesville District. A brief gun battle between the ranchers and La Gendarmerie Nationale outside the Van Der Witt Ranch left no casualties, but served as a wake-up call for the central government in New Batavia Colony. The Batavian colonial town Classis council entered into negotiations with the Cattlemen, and began listening to their demands. Heavy rains and severe flooding across the Huguesville District later in November cut the Cattleman's Rebellion short, but it achieved more than the Cattlemens' Association had hoped for. In the December Reorganization, the capital city of New Batavia Colony's town council, the Classis, surrendered its direct powers over the life of the nation. Power was transferred to a new national democratic assembly called the Synod, which now serves as the Parliament for the Royal Republic. The Huguesville Cattlemens' Association was thrust into the center of national politics as the champion of Democratic ideals. At the same time, the National Republican government, then led by the Republican Eldership Party, proved that it was willing to listen to the will of the people, and correct many of its earlier mistakes. The changes included Displaced Calvinists' brief experiment with pure Democracy, the repeal of its economically stifling anti-war policy, and reversing its policy against joining alliances. These reforms almost immediately led to a stronger economy and a more content populace. It also forced the nation to emerge from its isolationism and engage in international politics. In a national referendum, the people were given the choice between joining the National Alliance of Arctic Countries or the Christian Coalition of Countries. The people and the Synod chose the CCC by a narrow margin. The fact that Displaced Calvinists is an international alliance leader, instead of a pile of ruins or an economic backwater, is a direct result of the Huguesville Cattlemens' Association's November Rebellion, and the government's December Reorganization. National Politics The December Reorganization thrust the Huguesville Cattlemens' Association to national prominence as the main pro-Democracy political entity in the Republic. When Roland LeBlanc's Capitalism Now! Party was poised to win the Synod elections, Ian MacKenzie of the Republican Eldership Party met with Henri Gros-Vente and negotiated a coalition merger on the national level as the Democratic-Republican party. Huguesville Cattlemens' Association candidates still appear on local Huguesville city and district ballots under their original party name. Later, the Democratic-Republican coalition joined forces with Roland LeBlanc's Capitalism Now! Movement to form a broader power-sharing coalition under the umbrella of the pro-Monarchy Royal Covenant party. This move was prompted to prevent the Fascist pro-Dictatorship FIC Movement (Francophone Ici, Copain! or We Speak French Here, Buddy!) from succeeding in overthrowing the government by force. With the FIC coup diffused, the major parties (joined by the insignificant Federalist party) became entrenched in their coalition. They decided to remain under the constitutional Monarchy in order to protect each other's interests. This agreement left the Coligny District dominated by Capitalism Now!, the Batavia and Cauvin Districts under the Republican Eldership Party, and the Huguesville District under the control of the Huguesville Cattlemens' Association. The Federalists were given leadership of the city Classis council in the town of Nouvelle Rochelle. Latest Challenges The latest challenge to the hold that the Huguesville Cattlemens' Association's has over the Huguesville District comes from a leftist Revolutionary and Communist movement hiding in the remote countryside. This shadowy guerrilla group has become known as the Bovineian Revolution, led by an angry young radical going by the name of Hugo Vaches. The Cattlemens' Association is cooperating with La Gendarmerie Nationale in the hunt for members of the Bovineian Revolution. Category:The Republic of Displaced Calvinists Category:Political parties